Calcium plays an indispensable role in cell permeability, the formation of bones and teeth, blood coagulation, transmission of nerve impulse, and normal muscle contraction. The concentration of calcium ions in the blood is, along with calcitrol and calcitonin, regulated mainly by parathyroid hormone (PTH). Although calcium intake and excretion may vary, PTH serves through a feedback mechanism to maintain a steady concentration of calcium in cells and surrounding fluids. When serum calcium lowers, the parathyroid glands secrete PTH, affecting the release of stored calcium. When serum calcium increases, stored calcium release is retarded through lowered secretions of PTH.
The complete form of human PTH, sometimes referred to in the art as hPTH but referred to in the present invention as an example of PTH agonist, is a unique 84 amino acid peptide (SEQ ID NO:1), as is shown in FIG. 1. Researchers have found that this peptide has an anabolic effect on bone that involves a domain for protein kinase C activation (amino acid residues 28 to 34) as well as a domain for adenylate cyclase activation (amino acid residues 1 to 7). However, various catabolic forms of clipped or fragmented PTH peptides also are found in circulation, most likely formed by intraglandular or peripheral metabolism. Researchers have also found that a large circulating PTH fragment (e.g., cyclase inactive parathyroid hormone) functions as a naturally occurring PTH antagonist. Cyclase inactive PTH has been found to be useful, alongside whole PTH, as an indicator in separating untreated end stage renal disease (ESRD) patients with high bone turnover from those with adynamic low bone turnover. (See Faugere, M. C. et al., Kidney International 2001; 60: 1460-1468.)
The clinical need for accurate measurement of PTH is well demonstrated. Serum PTH level is one of the most important indices for patients with the following diseases: familial hypocalciuria; hypercalcemia; multiple endocrine neoplasia types I and II; osteoporosis; Paget's bone disease; primary hyperparathyroidism-caused by primary hyperplasia or adenoma of the parathyroid glands; pseudohypoparathyroidism; and renal failure, which can cause secondary hyperparathyroidism.
Determining circulating biologically active PTH levels in humans has been challenging. One major problem is that PTH is found at low levels, normally 10 pg/mL to 65 pg/mL. Coupled with extremely low circulating levels is the problem of the heterogeneity of PTH and its many circulating fragments. In many cases, immunoassays have faced substantial and significant interference from circulating PTH fragments. For example, some commercially available PTH kits have almost 100% cross-reactivity with the non-(1-84) PTH fragment.
Cross-reactivity of PTH immunoassay reagents and related interfering factors have resulted in inaccuracies in PTH level assessments. Frequently, those under tang PTH level assessments may not be aware of the discrepancies between actual and measured PTH levels in subjects. As the sensitivity of PTH assays is very important for treatment decisions in subjects, there is a need in the art for means to enable the assessment, monitoring, and adjusting of PTH assay results to obtain a reliable indicator of actual PTH levels in a subject. Such information would be useful to clinical labs and health care providers in terms of risk assessment and risk management related issues. Moreover, there is a need in the art for control compositions that maintain an extended shelf life. The present compositions, methods and kits address these and other needs in the art.